starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Jabba's Palace
| Afbeelding =250px | planeet=Tatooine | regio= Northern Dune Sea | stad= | type= Klooster, Paleis | eigenaar= Jabba the Hutt B'omarr Monks Alkhara | gebouwd= 700 BBY | vernietigd= }} Jabba’s Palace was een immense citadel op Tatooine die als uitvalsbasis fungeerde voor Jabba the Hutt's criminele organisatie. Ligging & Ontstaan Jabba’s Palace bevond zich in de Northern Dune Sea aan de rand van het Great Mesra Plateau. De weg naar het paleis was lang, desolaat en bezaaid met rotsen en bevolkt met Worrts. Het cilindervormige paleis moet gebouwd zijn geweest rond 700 BBY aangezien het oorspronkelijk een klooster was van de B’omarr Monks. In de loop der jaren werd het naast de B’omarrs ook bevolkt door andere groeperingen zoals de bandiet Alkhara die zijn naam gaf aan de grootste zijtoren van het paleis nadat hij deze liet bouwen. Alkhara gebruikte de vestiging als bescherming tegen de Sand People en bouwde een eerste reeks catacomben die later werden bewoond door de B’omarr Monks. Dit gebeurde ongeveer rond 550 BBY. Alkhara verbleef ongeveer 34 jaar in de citadel. thumb|right|250px|C-3PO & R2-D2 op weg naar het paleis Toen de Hutts arriveerden op Tatooine deed de Desilijic Clan een aangename ontdekking: het klooster van de B’omarr Monks was hun eigendom. Een piraat had immers ontdekt dat er nog B’omarr Monks huisden in de catacomben van het paleis en wist van hun uiteindelijke motieven. Hij verloor opzettelijk het gebouw in een weddenschap tegen Zorba Desilijic Tiure en zo kwam het gebouw in handen van zijn zoon Jabba. Jabba nam er na de arrestatie van zijn vader zijn intrek om zijn vijanden en zakenpartners te verbluffen. Jabba’s Palace Jabba liet het gebouw opknappen door de architect Derren Flet. Flet rustte de gangen uit met afweersystemen, scanners en speciale voorzieningen naar de smaak van Jabba. Door de desolate weg naar het paleis kon men van ver kijken wie in aantocht was. De weg was in de nabijheid van het paleis ooit voorzien van kleinere wachttorens. Een massieve poort zorgde ervoor dat niemand ongewenst het paleis kon betreden en een brute TT-8L Gatekeeper Droid droeg daar zeker een steentje aan bij. thumb|right|250px|Inkomhal van het paleis thumb|right|250px|Jabba’s Throne Room Eens binnengeraakt sierde een grote gang met bogen het uitzicht. Verschillende inhammen leidden naar het centrale deel van het paleis dat vroeger werd bewoond door de B’omarrs. Een trap naar links leidde naar het gedeelte van het paleis dat het drukst werd bewoond: Jabba’s Throne Room. Het paleis zelf was eigenlijk een doolhof van gangen, inhammen, kelders en traphallen. Jabba liet ook speciaal een hangar aanleggen om zijn schepen in te huisvesten zoals de Khetanna en om lastdieren in te stallen. In de directe omgeving van het paleis bevond zich ook een schroothoop die uiteraard druk werd bezocht door Jawa’s. Zij bewoonden zelfs bepaalde afgelegen delen van het paleis. Ook de B’omarr Monks leefden nog in het paleis maar ze leefden eerder teruggetrokken in afgelegen gedeeltes en catacomben die zelden werden bezocht. Na de dood van Jabba en het uitéénvallen van zijn organisatie richtte Tatooine er tijdens het Tatooine Retirement Home for Aged Aliens in maar wegens financiële redenen bleef dit niet duren. Het was niet geweten of Zorba Desilijic Tiure daarna het paleis heeft bewoond. Belangrijkste locaties *Throne Room: dit was de centrale kamer waar Jabba zich meestal bevond en waar het merendeel van zijn bende rondhing. Er werd gegeten, gelachen, gegokt, gevochten en geslapen in deze zaal. De zaal was voorzien van een lift om naar de persoonlijke vertrekken te gaan en een valluik dat uitgaf in de Rancor Pit. *Dungeon: In die diepste gangen van het paleis bevonden zich de cellen waaruit talloze hulpeloze gevangenen smeekten om te worden bevrijd. *Jabba’s Boiler Room: Kortbij de cellen bevond zich de ruimte waar Jabba’s droids werden samengebracht en waar EV-9D9 besliste over het lot van elke droid. *Rancor Pit: Onder de Throne Room bevond zich een enorme grot waar Jabba levensgevaarlijke monsters hield zoals een Rancor. Deze put gaf ook weer uit op één van de talloze keldergangen. *Repulsorlift Pool: Hangar voor de toestellen en dieren te huisvesten. *Alkhara's Tower: Dit was de grootste toren die werd opgeknapt door Alkhara. De toren bevatte een holografische kaart van het universum en een Hyperwave Tranceiver zodat Jabba in contact bleef met de rest van de Fringe samenleving. Galerij van locaties Afbeelding:Jabbas_Palace_gate.jpg|Poort van Jabba's Palace Afbeelding:Jabba_Court.jpg|Throne Room Afbeelding:Jabbas_Throne_Room.jpg|Throne Room bis Afbeelding:Jabba_Court1.jpg|Jabba's Court Afbeelding:Rancor_Pit_roster.jpg|Rooster van de Rancor Pit Afbeelding:Jabba_Palace_Droid_Chamber.jpg|Droid Chamber Afbeelding:Jabbas_Palace_MQ.jpg|Jabba's Palace exterieur ingang Achter de schermen *Talloze ontwerpen werden geschetst voor het paleis dat werd vereeuwigd dankzij een Matte Painting. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Sphere of Influence **Hunt for Ziro **Eminence Bron *Jabba’s Palace in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Secrets of Tatooine *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *Tales from Jabba's Palace – novel *Shadows of the Empire Comic category:Locaties category:Gebouwen category:Tatooine category:Jabba the Hutt category:Jabba's Palace category:Paleizen Categorie:Tempels